Conference of the Gods
by Aile Anna
Summary: Each year the gods gather to decide the fate of all lovers, what will they decide for Inu Yasha, Sequel to From the Shadows
1. Decisions for the Future

Conference of the Gods

A/N  As promised here is the sequel to _From the Shadows_.  It has been a long time since Inu Yasha and Kagome had begun to accept their feelings for each other and let them show.  Now the fate of their love rests in the hands of the gods.  This is just my idea to the answers of questions concerning Inu Yasha/Kik, IY/Kag relationships.  It's cute, kind of funny, and yet kind of sad with lots of waff.  Hope you like it!  Please **READ AND REVIEW!**  

Disclaimer:  I do not own Inu Yasha, but I do own a cute little Inu Yasha plushie! 

Chapter 1:  **_Decisions for the Future_**

Once a year all the gods of Japan assembled.  They filled a great room, sat around a great table, and discussed a great issue.  Love.  For this was the time when the fate of all lovers were decided.  Outside this hidden fortress in a realm beyond human reach, life decisions were made, plots created, destinies fulfilled, hearts crushed or dominated.  All this power of happiness or immense sorrow rested in the hands of the gods who ruled over human and youkai alike.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Inu Yasha watched the priestess from his perch high in the branches of the trees.  His amber gold eyes followed her every movement, missing nothing the miko did.

"I know you are there, Inu Yasha, why do you still seek the Shikon no Tama?"  Kikyou had been gathering herbs at the edge of the forest, smiling to herself at the hanyou's failed attempts to conceal his presence from her.  She had known he was following her, had known for some time now.  She also knew his attempts to steal the jewel of four souls were only half hearted compared to his earlier tries.  Back then, in the beginning, the hanyou had been quite determined to take what she had been given to protect.  A precious orb that could grant great power to all who held it, a jewel that was desired by youkai and dark minded humans.  

Inu Yasha did not respond to her question, instead he turned his gaze away from her, knowing that it was now more than the desire to become a full demon that kept him near the miko's village.  He had become entranced by the woman who protected the jewel.  Her beauty and the sadness he always saw in her eyes drew him to her and he did not understand why.  Inu Yasha was a loner.  Since his father and mother's deaths, he had not known love or happiness.  Shunned by both human and demon alike for his impure blood, he was forced at a young age to learn to be without the touch and love of others.  The hate from the two races that ran through his veins forcing him into an isolation of loneliness and self-loathing.

As time went on, and the hanyou continued to keep watch over the Shikon no Tama and the woman who guarded it, something happened.  The two lonely people fell in love.  Their saddened hearts bringing them together in a power that seemed greater than that of the jewel itself.  Until he arrived, the evil hanyou Naraku.  Neither of the young lovers knew of his presence at the time, never knowing that he was plotting against them.  A dark plot to taint the Shikon no Tama and strengthen the evil of the souls within it.  

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"The young miko and the hanyou have fallen in love."  The great god of thunder spoke, his voice surprisingly soft and low for someone of such strength and ferocity.

"Hai, but I see great sadness in their future.  A deception of betrayal and death.  Should we allow the two happiness or deny them what their hearts have sought for so long?" Kirin was not a great god.  Small of frame, she ruled over the spirits of the gentle creatures of the forests.  Her kind heart reflected in her sky blue eyes flecked with darker violet.  If given her way, she would allow the lovers happiness and help them overcome this foe that lurked in the shadows.

"Is their love true?"  Amida interjected, her voice like the cold wind of death.  "Or is it born of loneliness and sorrow?  This is only a shell of love, I say they be denied.  For the hanyou has a good heart, he will know love again.  The priestess is selfish, betraying her pureness to ask the hanyou to become human just so she will not feel defiled by a half beast and can escape the confines of her duties.  No, this love should not be allowed."

After several moments of deep thought, Fate was decided for the two lovers.  Amida smiled, pleased with herself for swaying the vote.  As the goddess of dead souls, the one whom humanity turned to in their final moment of life, she saw a new future for the hanyou, one that would promise to be adventurous as well as fulfilling, providing nothing interfered with her plans.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Fifty years later:**

"Kagome!  Where the hell do you think you're going?!"  Inu Yasha demanded from his seat on the lip of the sacred well.

"Home!"  She retorted, anger and sadness flashing in her blue gray eyes.

Inu Yasha sniffed into the air, his canine senses smelling the salt of her dried up tears.  Guilt suddenly washed over him.  He knew why she was leaving.  Once again he had left her to find Kikyou.  "Please, Kagome, don't go."  His whisper soft words were barely discernable to her human ears.  "I don't want you to go."  This time the hanyou spoke slightly louder, but his voice still reflected the regret and sadness he felt.

Kagome stood only a few scant feet from him, her gaze fixed to the ground as if it were the most amusing of things.  "I can't, Inu Yasha.  I need to see my family and to be alone for a while."  Looking up, she met his liquid gold eyes, and almost flinched at the pain she saw in them.  Little did she know that her hanyou was thinking the same thoughts.  Angry with himself for once again hurting her, his precious Kagome.

"I won't stop you.  But…" he paused, sighing loudly before continuing, "You'll come back, won't you?  I need you, Kagome."

Her eyes grew wide at Inu Yasha's words.  _'He needs me, just like I need him.'_  A small smile curved her lips, "You're my friend too, Inu Yasha.  Of course I'll be back."  She resisted the urge to reach out to him.  Instead she hefted her large yellow pack over her shoulder and climbed onto the edge of the Bone-Eater's Well, giving him one last frail smile before jumping in.

A/N:  I know this was short, but there is more to come!  And there will be Sango and Miroku in this as well!  Now for some **FIY:**

There is actually an event in Japanese Mythology called **Conference of the Gods**.  It is a great meeting ruled by the greater gods, and attended by all the gods.  During this time, lovers' fates are decided.  Depending on the god's decisions, lovers will either find happiness with the one they love, their love will be requited, or end before it has been fully experienced.  As the events in the manga draw nearer to a close, and everyone speculates over which of the two miko's Inu Yasha will be with in the end, I thought about why things may have gone the way they did, so that is how this tale came about.  It is basically my version of why things have been the way they were and end the way I write them!  

**Kirin:**  The Japanese unicorn, an animal-god who punishes the wicked with its single horn. It protects the just and grants them good luck. Seeing a kirin is considered an omen of extreme good luck - if one is a virtuous person. 

**Amida-**     The god to whom the Japanese turned at the moment of death.****

**Please Read and Review**!  I really love hearing from my readers!


	2. Destiny and Fate

A/N:  Chapter 2, YAY!  Sweet waff begins and adventure abounds!  If you have not read From the Shadows, then I recommend you do before reading this fic.  There will be many references to events from the prequel to this story.  I have rated this PG-13, but may raise the rating due to language. Thank you to everyone who reviewed!!!  And **Please READ and REVIEW!!! **

Disclaimer:  I do not own Inu Yasha, he is strictly the property of Kagome and Rumiko-sama!

Recap:

Her eyes grew wide at Inu Yasha's words.  _'He needs me, just like I need him.'_  A small smile curved her lips, "You're my friend too, Inu Yasha.  Of course I'll be back."  She resisted the urge to reach out to him.  Instead she hefted her large yellow pack over her shoulder and climbed onto the edge of the Bone-Eater's Well, giving him one last frail smile before jumping in.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Chapter 2:  Destiny and Fate

Inu Yasha leaped from the well to land silently on the floor of the well house.  His gold amber eyes took only a second to adjust to the light outside as he opened the doors to the bright rays of the afternoon sun.  He jumped up into the branches of the Go Shinboku Tree, perching himself on his favorite branch.  He knew Kagome wasn't home yet.  Her scent was hours old.  Closing his eyes he rested his back against the smooth bark of the tree, allowing her gentle scent to lure him into a light sleep.

Mrs. Higurashi had been picking up Kagome's dirty laundry when she heard the soft rustle of the leaves of the God Tree.  Glancing outside her daughter's window, a smile graced her lips as she spied the hanyou slumbering.  She stifled a giggle as his ears twitched back and forth, flickering occasionally at a pesky fly.  Looking down, her eye caught site of the long scratches on the windowsill.  Evidence to the many times the dog demon had visited Kagome in this time.  It had been several months since her daughter had fallen into the sacred well and discovered her destiny.  At least that was how Mrs. Higurashi had seen it.  That destiny had chosen her daughter to be the reincarnation of an ancient priestess, and destiny, not Kagome, had shattered the Shikon no Tama, scattering its broken shards across ancient Japan.  

Her fingers slid caressingly over the gouged wood, her smile deepening.  "Destiny may have brought her to feudal Japan, but Fate brought Inu Yasha to my Kagome." She whispered aloud.  Fate, that which could never be changed.  Destinies were meant to be changed, but fate was a bound path, set to never be broken.  And fate had brought the inu hanyou into her daughter's life to protect her and keep her safe on her dangerous adventure to recover all the pieces of the jewel and rid the ancient world of the evil demon Naraku.  Fate had brought the two hearts together in a bond of friendship and newly discovered love.  Her eyes moistened at this thought.  "My baby is growing up."  With a sigh she turned from the window and continued cleaning her daughter's room then left, closing the door behind her.

Inu Yasha had stirred when he heard movement from inside Kagome's bedroom.  Sniffing lightly, the older scent of the schoolgirl's mother filled his nostrils.  It was not unlike Kagome's scent, sweet honey, herbs, and a delicate musky aroma that was only Mrs. Higurashi's.  Eyes still closed, his ears swiveled catching her barely audible words.  _'Huh?  What's she talking about?'_ he wondered at the older woman's words.  He cracked an eye, watching Kagome's mother as she fingered the claw marks he'd made on the window ledge.  Mrs. Higurashi's eyes shimmered as she stood in reflective thought.  Fearing his Kagome's mother was sad or in pain, he sniffed the air again.  His canine senses did not pick up the distinct odor of pain or depression.  Surprisingly, the woman seemed calm, almost at peace.  He closed his eye, her words floating in his thoughts as he slipped back into slumber.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It had been several decades since that fateful decision had been made.  Kirin watched from her realm outside human reach, her kind eyes focused on the sleeping hanyou reflected in a sacred pool.  The goddess would have never thought destiny and fate would have been so cruel and yet so kind to this creature of spited blood.  But it had.  She herself had taken part in allowing his first love to die, that was fate.  On the other hand, destiny had brought him a new love.  The soul of the first had lay in slumber in the lucid pool between worlds and time until one who was strong enough was born to endure the embittered soul that was once good.  

Blowing gently into the enchanted water, ripples formed, spreading across the surface to distort the hanyou's image.  As the water calmed, a new image formed.  The girl sat in a classroom filled with other students.  Her raven black hair circled around her shoulder like an onyx waterfall, shimmering with its own light.  A face of worry and consternation marred her delicate features.  The young miko looked quite distressed.  Kirin pulled a creamy white lotus blossom to her, plucking it from the water.  The glass like surface of the pool did not tremble or break as the bloom broke free of its confines.  The action did not disturb the image of the girl.  The goddess plucked a few petals off the sweet smelling flower, dropping them onto the image.  As before, the image did not waver, but held calm as though nothing stirred it.  As the creamy petals sank slowly beneath the water's surface, a voice rose up from the depths.  The girl's thoughts drifted up to Kirin on a non-existent breeze, swirling as if caught in a slow whirlwind.  

"Oh, no!  I can't believe I didn't study more!"  Kagome's inner voice trembled slightly as she scrunched up her face.  "But, finding the jewel shards and defeating Naraku is more important than studying for a math test."  She paused the thin yellow pencil she held, her blue gray eyes becoming distant.  The goddess moved closer to the water's edge, studying the girl's features carefully.  Within those expressive eyes Kirin saw sadness, regret, determination, fear, and love.  

"This reincarnate is special," her soft words spoke to the woodland spirits who watched from afar.  "Such bravery and heart.  She is pure and yet knows the evils of all.  She is stronger than the one before her.  Such pureness is rare.  It is good that the other's love was denied, for this girl of such inner beauty and strength, she is who fate is calling to.  She will be the hanyou's future."  Once again the water rippled and the image of the girl faded.  With a contented smile on her face, Kirin turned and walked away.  Fate had already claimed its path for the two, it was their destinies that needed guidance.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kagome looked down at the paper before her, her mind fretting over the math questions anxiously.  _'Oh, no!  I can't believe I didn't study more!' _ She berated nervously.  _'But, finding the jewel shards and defeating Naraku is more important than studying for a math test.'_  This rationality was new to her, _'Huh?  Wow, that was different.'_  As she thought about what her inner mind was trying to tell her, Kagome let her mind wander from her exam.  Her pencil stilled, and she suddenly shuddered.  A warmth passed through her and she suddenly became aware that someone was watching her.  Before she could look up to find the intruder, the feeling passed, leaving behind a tingling emptiness in its wake making her slightly dizzy.

Kagome gasped and her senses reeled.  Reaching up, she began rubbing her temples, trying desperately to abate the strange feeling.  _'What's going on?'_  Panic set in as she realized it was her miko powers detecting something not human.  She glanced around her quickly, searching for the creature that had caused her distress to find nothing.  Several seconds passed and the sensation finally abated.  Allowing herself to relax, Kagome pushed the experience aside and once again concentrated on her test.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"What's wrong, Kagome?"  Inu Yasha watched the young miko from his seat on her bed.  She had returned from school an hour ago, a look of worry and confusion marring her beautiful face.  The hanyou smelled her distress and wanted to know what had upset her.

"I-I don't really know."  Kagome smiled at him as she went about packing her bag for their return to the Sengoku Jidai.  Noting the concern in his amber gold eyes, she sighed.  'Maybe I should tell him.' She thought.  Kagome had thought about the strange feeling she had felt during school her entire way home.  At first it had frightened her, but it passed quickly, and she somehow knew that what ever it was had gone.  The more she thought about it, the more she realized that the warmth she felt had not been a bad feeling.  In fact, it was almost comforting.  Her miko powers told her there was no threat from the presence watching her.

"Kagome?"  Inu Yasha stood up and walked over to her.  He began to reach out his hand, but stilled it halfway to the girl's form, dropping it down to his side again.  She looked to be in deep thought, and he watched the play of emotions cross her features.

Setting down the clothes she was about it put in her pack, Kagome sat down in her desk chair and looked up at the inu youkai.  "Well, during school today I felt something."  She chewed her lower lip as she sought the words to describe what she had sensed.

"What do you mean you felt something?" Inu Yasha stepped closer to her, looking down at her worrying face.  "I was taking my test and I felt someone watching me.  But I didn't just feel it, my miko powers felt it."  Concern for her coiled itself inside him, reflecting in his golden orbs.

"I was being watched.  I didn't see anyone, but I felt them."  Again she picked up the pile of clothes stuffing them into the yellow pack.

"Someone was watching you?!"  Inu Yasha exclaimed, growling.  He knew that Houjo idiot liked Kagome, maybe the boy was eyeing her.  At this thought, he growled louder, the sound emanating from deep in his throat.

"Inu Yasha!  It wasn't like that!"  She glared at him, misunderstanding his anger.  "Whatever it was, sorta disappeared.  I wasn't in any danger I don't think."

As the words left her mouth, the hanyou's expression changed.  _'Danger?!'_ his mind screamed at him_.  'Kagome was in danger?'_  His mind raced to all sorts of conclusions.  He knew there were demons in this time.  The thought of even being in her own time was a danger to her upset Inu Yasha.  "What do mean danger, Kagome?"  He barked at her, grabbing her by the shoulders.

Kagome jumped as he gripped her upper arms tightly, his claws lightly pressing into her skin through her shirt fabric.  She instinctively jerked, her eyes flashing anger.  "I said I wasn't in danger, baka!  I just felt something there.  I didn't sense any danger, just someone watching me, but it was like they were far away.  I can't explain it.  But I know they weren't trying to hurt me!"  Kagome snapped at him.

Inu Yasha released his hold on her.  "Hurry it up!  We're going back, now!"  Turning from the girl, he walked over to her window, ears twitching, eyes alert focusing on the grounds outside.  Remembering how the Noh mask had come after the Shikon shards Kagome had brought to her time, Inu Yasha rested his hand on the hilt of his sword.  Nothing was going to hurt his Kagome.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Someone was watching you, Kagome-chan?"  Shippou's green eyes were wide with worry as he cuddled in the warm embrace of the young miko.

"It was weird.  I felt them, but somehow I knew they were far away.  And I knew they wouldn't hurt me."  The girl tried to explain to her friends sitting around her.

"Your miko powers are developing more rapidly, Kagome.  Perhaps what you felt was something from this time?"  Kaede speculated, her brows furrowed in deep thought.  "Describe this feeling again?"  She asked after a moment.

"Well, I was sitting in class when I just felt like someone was watching me.  At first it was creepy, but then it felt tingly and warm.  I think I got a little dizzy from it, too, but then it went away."

Inu Yasha listened from the doorway.  He was leaning against the wall resting his weight on his shoulder, his arms crossed over his chest, hands tucked into the sleeves of his haori.  He had heard Kagome recount the tale several times since she had first told him about it in her time, but this was the first time she had mentioned feeling dizzy from the experience.  Was something in her time trying to get to her?  The hanyou wondered for the hundredth time about her safety in the future, and he had to force down the growl he felt rising in him.

"I don't believe you were in danger, Kagome.  You would have sensed the darkness of the aura if that were the purpose of this presence.  But I do think there is reason to be more cautious.  We know not what tricks or the full extent of Naraku's power.  If he can somehow see you in your own time, this could be very bad."

"You think it was Naraku, Kaede-baachan?"  Sango asked, surprised that the evil hanyou could possibly reach as far into the future as this Tokyo where Kagome was from. 

Everyone sat in contemplative silence for a moment while they thought of the current situation, if it could indeed be called a situation.

"It only happened once.  I was home for three whole days and nothing else happened.  Maybe it was just a fluke."  Kagome broke the silence in the hut.

"A…_fluke_?" Miroku asked, feeling the strange word on his tongue.

"A once in life thing sort of."  Kagome explained the new word to the monk.

"Even so, I think you should be more careful and stay close to the others.  Do not wonder around the village unattended.  Though this happened in your era, it is better to be safe than sorry."

The young miko sighed in frustration.  She truly felt everyone was over reacting.  If she were in danger she was sure she would have detected it.  Turning to Miroku and Sango she asked, "Have their been any more rumors of Naraku?"  She was desperate to change the subject.

"Since our last battle with him, he's disappeared again.  Though there have been sightings of his insects."  The taijiya picked up her large bone boomerang and began rubbing it gingerly with a rag.  

"We'll leave at dawn.  It's getting too dark to travel now."  Inu Yasha pushed himself away from the wall and turned to glance out one of the windows.  The sky was now a blazing orange streaked with azure.  Scanning the darkening sea, he noted the absence of the moon.  Tonight was his weakest night of the month, when his demon blood receded and he was human.  The night when he couldn't protect his Kagome.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Quickly finishing his meal, Inu Yasha hastily left the hut, avoiding eye contact with the rest of the group.  They all knew what night this was, and gave him his space.  He was more temperamental on this night than any other.  As he exited the hut, Kagome walked out after him.  She did not want him to be alone.  She feared for him and wanted to protect the man she loved when he so vulnerable.

"Go back, Kagome."  Inu Yasha growled as he sat high in the branch of the Go Shinboku Tree.  There was still maybe half an hour of sunlight left.  He didn't want her around to see him change.

"I'm staying here, with you, Inu Yasha.  I won't leave you."  Her voice was soft as she spoke.

"Feh!  I don't need you here.  You need to be with the others where they can protect you."  The hanyou was full of self-loathing.  It was his job to keep her safe, but tonight he had to rely on others to do it for him.  

His ears perked forward as he heard soft grunts come from the miko.  Looking down, he saw her climbing up to him, her body, though not as limber and agile as his, made the short climb with surprising ease.  She straddled the branch, bracing her hands on each side of it in front of her for support.  "I want to be with you, and besides, I brought my bow and arrows."  

He watched her, his fading golden eyes lost in her blue-gray ones.  Once brilliant yellow eyes were now flecked with deepest blue before changing color completely.  Inu Yasha cursed his fading senses.  Her features became less visible in the dimming light.  "Fine, do what you want, but if you fall, I won't catch you!"  he muttered, turning to watch the setting sun.

Kagome laughed softly, the tinkling sound muffled by his dulling senses.  As if to test him, she tried to scoot closer, losing her balance and slipping to one side.  Before she could blink, Inu Yasha grabbed her, holding her securely by the shoulders.  Even in his human form, the hanyou still had amazing strength and agility, though it did not match that of his normal half demon self.  "You just have to push me, don't you, Kagome?"  He asked with a smirk.

Smiling, Kagome reached up tentatively, grasping hold of his shoulder, she gulped nervously.  She knew he would never let her fall, but the extra stability never hurt.  "I knew you'd catch me."  She stared at him, watching as his ears slowly receded to normal human ears, his silvery-white hair shaded ebony black, and his claws and fangs retracted.

The sun had finally sunk below the horizon and for all appearances sake, her hanyou was now human.  Once again she heard a "feh" from him before his hands slowly slid down her shoulders to her arms.  Inu Yasha pulled her forward, turning her around so her back nestled against his chest.  She shifted her bow and arrows so they wouldn't poke him just as he pulled her closer to him, one arm snaking around her waist to hold her tightly, possessively.

"So, you're going to be my protector tonight, huh?"  A deep throated growl rumbled through her as he spoke.  He was indignant at the idea, and the sarcasm dripped from his voice.  Yet, he held her with such tenderness, goosebumps prickled her skin in delicious delight. 

"I thought I would repay the favor, that's all."  Kagome knew his pride wouldn't allow such a thing, but tonight he was more than vulnerable.  She had learned long ago that his human half was less abrasive than his youkai one.  Though she savored this gentler side, she would not change her hanyou for anything.  She loved Inu Yasha as he was.  With his cute, fuzzy ears that twitched at every sound, his claws that sent shivers down her spine whenever he would accidentally graze her with one, his fangs that glistened whenever he flashed her one of his rare smiles, his waist length white hair that she loved to run her fingers through, and his eyes especially.  His beautiful, expressive gold eyes that bore into her soul and touched her heart.  She loved all of him – demon and human side – and everything about him, well, everything except his temper and grumpy attitude.  But Kagome knew his tough guy act was just that, an act to protect his fragile heart that had been broken so many times in the past.

"You don't owe me any favors, Kagome."  Inu Yasha whispered in her ear.  His breath was warm on her cool skin, and she shivered from its caress.  He wrapped his other arm around her chest, letting the oversized sleeves of his haori act as a blanket.  "Cold?"  The simple question was filled with tenderness.

Kagome only snuggled into his embrace, resting her own hands on his.  His fingers instinctively curled around hers, reflecting a bond that was felt deep within both the teens, but never spoken.  Kagome yawned, her head falling back against his shoulder.  Her thoughts lingered on his embrace as she drifted off to sleep.  Hearing her even breathes, he nuzzled her hair, taking in her scent.  Even without his acute canine senses, he could still smell the Strawberry shampoo Kagome used and just a faint trace of her own scent.  He rested his chin on top of her head, allowing the night sounds and her warmth to embrace him as he watched over her, keeping his miko safe even on this dark night.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

A/N:  I think I got a cavity writing that last part!  It was just sooo sweet!  I hope this is fluffy enough for all of you!  Since From the Shadows, Kagome and Inu Yasha's relationship has developed a little more, and you will get fillers on these developments, I promise.  The time period for this is after the battle at Mt. Harikei (Spelling?) when Naraku takes Kouga's shards, detaches Hakodoshi, and once again disappears.  So there will be spoilers in here!  Forgot to mention that earlier.

It was brought to my attention that the part where Kagome misunderstands Inu Yasha's growling while still in her time near the middle of the chapter is kind of confusing…Here's the explanation…Inu Yasha is growling because he is thinking about Houjo, and his over jealous, over protective nature kicks in.  Kagome thinks he is growling because he thinks she is in danger.  Not until she actually says the word danger does the thought enter poor Inu-chan's mind!  I hope none of you were confused by that part, but if you were, I hope this clears it up!  Next chapter soon! 

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!!**  I love hearing from all of you, and it really does encourage the next chapter!!!

  



	3. A Plot For Love

A/N:  Chapter 3, YAY!  Sweet waff  and adventure abounds!  If you have not read From the Shadows, then I recommend you do before reading this fic.  There will be many references to events from the prequel to this story.  There are also SPOILERS in this fic!  I have rated this PG-13, but may raise the rating due to language. Thank you to everyone who reviewed!!!  And **Please READ and REVIEW!!! **

Disclaimer:  I do not own Inu Yasha, he is strictly the property of Kagome and Rumiko-sama!

Recap:

Kagome only snuggled into his embrace, resting her own hands on his.  His fingers instinctively curled around hers, creating a bond that was felt deep within both the teens, but never spoken.  Kagome yawned, her head falling back against his shoulder.  Her thoughts lingered on his embrace as she drifted off to sleep.  Hearing her even breathes, he nuzzled her hair, taking in her scent.  Even without his acute canine senses, he could still smell the Strawberry shampoo Kagome used and just a faint trace of her own scent.  He rested his chin on top of her head, allowing the night sounds and her warmth to embrace him as he watched over her, keeping his miko safe even on this dark night.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Chapter 3: A Plot For Love

Inu Yasha felt the change as he was again transformed into his hanyou form.  His ears tingled as they receded from the sides of his head to slowly sprout as triangular points on top of his head.  His fingers itched slightly as his short nails became long, sharp claws.  Cracking an eye open, he watched in amazement as two heads of raven hair slowly became black entwined with white.  Blinking, Inu Yasha's vision cleared and once again he could see far beyond the canopy of the trees in his forest.

He stared down at the still slumbering form held possessively in him arms.  Kagome had turned in the night and now lay cradled against his chest, her legs curled up between his own.  Her cheek rested against the rough fur of his fire rat overcoat, one hand nestled in her lap, the other wrapped securely around his neck.  Warm puffs of air caressed his chin as he lowered his head and kissed her gently on her forehead.  Smiling, Inu Yasha enjoyed this moment of undisturbed peace with his Kagome.  He would never be so bold if she were awake, even though they had become much closer over the past several months.  

At first it had been a burden to him to protect this strange miko from the future.  Her likeness to his past love, Kikyou, had made being with her difficult.  But time passed, and he discovered Kagome was nothing like Kikyou.  Kagome was Kagome, bright like the sun, caring and loving.  Her heart was full of kindness.  Kikyou had never been like that.  Though she cared deeply for the villagers, she was always aloof with her emotions.  Her serious nature hindering her from expressing what she truly felt.  Kagome expressed everything she felt, if not with words, then with her eyes.  Words were never needed to know the young girl's feelings, one look into her gray blue gaze and he could see into her very soul.

As the quest continued, Inu Yasha had become dependent on Kagome for much more than the shard detector she had once thought herself as.  She became his best friend and the only person he had ever truly trusted.  _'You are my best friend, Kagome.  And no matter what happens when Naraku is dead, nothing will ever change that.'_ He thought, holding her tighter to him.  

What really bothered the hanyou, though, was this new feeling.  It had been there for a while now.  It was stronger than the protectiveness he felt for the girl, stronger than anything he had ever felt before.  Inu Yasha fought his own self over identifying the overwhelming pain and joy that leaped into his heart whenever Kagome was with or away from him.  But deep down inside, Inu Yasha knew he loved her.  More than he had ever loved Kikyou, he loved Kagome, and it scared him.

The girl stirred in his embrace.  Lifting her face to his, she smiled, "Morning."  Pulling back from Inu Yasha, Kagome rubbed the sleep from her eyes.  "Wow, It's still early."  Noting the sun peeking out over the horizon and the hanyou's change from human, she tentatively reached up and tweaked one of his fuzzy ears.

Inu Yasha growled as he grabbed her wrist, "Kagome!  Leave my ears alone!"

"You know you like it."  She smiled slyly, leaning back into him to tweak his other ear with her free hand.  Their noses were barely inches apart and she could feel his warm breath on her face.  A furious blush crept up both their faces, but neither pulled away.

"Well, I guess you two had a good night" came a chuckling voice from below.

Kagome and Inu Yasha both jumped, the girl losing her balance and nearly toppling from the tree.  Once again the hanyou's quick reflexes saved her.  Grasping her by the waist, he leaped from the branch to land gracefully on the ground.  "What the hell do you want, bouzu?"  Inu Yasha ground out.  His cheeks still flaming a brilliant red as he released Kagome.

"I-it's a bit early, don't you think, Miroku-sama?"  Kagome stuttered in her embarrassment.

"Shippou has been calling for you, but Sango did not want him to disturb you, so I came to see if you were awake yet.  And, obviously you are."  With that the monk turned away, laughing as he walked back toward the village.

"Asshole!"  Inu Yasha sneered.  

"Come on, Inu Yasha!  Let's go get breakfast!"  Kagome tugged on his hand as she pulled him behind her to follow after the lecherous monk.

"Ramen?!"  Inu Yasha exclaimed as he quickly caught up with the future girl, a strange smile that only his favorite noodle dish could elicit on his face.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"They make an appealing couple, do they not?" Kirin smiled as she watched an image emerge on the surface of the water.

"Yes, but the hanyou is not worthy of the young miko's love." Aizen-Myoo sneered, leaning closer to the large bowl of silvery liquid.

"How can you say that?!  He has proven deserving of her.  Can you not see all that he does and feels.  He silently suffers to keep her safe.  A noble sacrifice!" Kirin was taken aback by Aizen-Myoo's words.  How could the god of love not see what was within the two lover's hearts?  

"While he pulls the girl's heart on a string, he pines away for the one before her, refusing to let the dead one die.  He has promised his life to her when it should belong to the reincarnation." The god of love turned from the enchanted bowl, an almost bored expression on his stoic features.

"Enough!  Such bickering is not necessary.  They are true to their hearts.  The hanyou is stubborn and prideful.  His heart has been broken so many times, he only wishes to protect it and the girl.  The darkness of destiny brought back the incarnate, now let us correct this damage and set the path right once again."  Amida snapped, angrier than she had been in centuries.  She looked around at her companions.  This small group of gods had joined with her to steer the destiny for the miko from the future and the hanyou.  Evil forces were working against them, though, for there was another who was trying to change their destinies, and perhaps even their fate.  She blanched as she felt a cold chill run down her spine.  Could they win against the god of evil, she wondered.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kagome stilled her chopsticks half way to her mouth.  The warm, tingling feeling as before spread throughout her entire being.  Someone was once again watching her.  She shuddered as the eerie feeling slowly began to pass, leaving her mind briefly heady from the prickling that coursed through her.  The dizziness passed as swiftly as it came, but she did not resume eating her morning meal.

"Kagome?" Inu Yasha stared at the young miko.  She was shaking slightly, her cheeks flushed.  Reaching out, he turned her face to his.  The girl's eyes glistened as she stared unseeingly, but no tears were present.  Finally her gaze met the hanyou's.  "What is it, Kagome?"

Realizing that all eyes in the small hut were watching her, she blushed furiously.  Briefly, she swept her gaze across the concerned faces of her friends, finally resting back to face the dog demon.  Indecision welled up in Kagome as she debated whether or not to tell them what had happened.  "N-nothing.  I was just…thinking…um…" her mind raced as she saw doubt in her hanyou's golden eyes.  "I was trying to remember if I brought all my schoolbooks with me.  That's all.  I am already so far behind in my studies you know." She turned from him before the words left her mouth.  Kagome didn't want Inu Yasha or the others to see the guilt she felt for lying to him.  

"You looked really weird, Kagome.  Are you sure you're okay?" The kitsune hopped into the girl's lap, peering up at her with worried eyes.

"Hai, Shippou-chan.  I'm fine.  It's getting late, I think we should get going." Kagome set Shippou down as she stood to grab her bag.  _'I don't want them to worry over nothing.  But is it nothing?'_ She questioned herself as she began packing up for the long journey ahead.  Kagome had felt no malicious intent behind the person invading her privacy.  But, if this was so, then why were they spying on her in the first place, and from where?  Her mind raced with unanswered questions as she finished her task and patiently waited for her companions.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

They walked on in silence as the group once again headed north, where their last battle with Naraku had taken place.  Inu Yasha glanced back occasionally to the girl behind him.  He knew Kagome had lied to them earlier, and it bothered him greatly.  The hanyou's heart was weighted down with pain as he tried to understand the reasoning behind her actions.  The question had run through his mind all morning, making the dog demon angrier by the minute.  Kagome's refusal to look at him or speak to anyone annoyed Inu Yasha even more.  

Kagome had been walking quietly behind Inu Yasha, her thoughts focused on the events of earlier that morning.  The miko knew her friends had not believed her.  As they took to the road that morning, she spared a brief glance at Inu Yasha.  Her heart ached at the pained look in his eyes.  Doubt, confusion, anger had glared back at her in his golden orbs.  The guilt she had felt increased ten fold as she turned from him, trying to suppress the anger she was beginning to feel at herself.  Kagome was so engrossed in her own thoughts, she did not notice when the hanyou had stopped in front of her, causing her to walk into him.  Looking up in surprise, she nearly fell backwards before his hand shot out to steady her.

"Inu Yasha?" The fury in his eyes nearly frightened her, but then Kagome knew she deserved it.  He had been concerned for her, and she had lied to him for reasons she still didn't understand herself.

"We need to talk, now!" Inu Yasha snapped at her.  Glancing over her shoulder to the others, he barked, "We'll rest here for a while."  With that the hanyou grabbed Kagome by the arm, nearly dragging the miko as he pulled her along behind him.

"Inu Yasha!  Just what do you think you are doing?"  Kagome demanded as she struggled against his tight grip on her lower arm.

Spinning suddenly, Inu Yasha's face leveled to hers.  Nearly nose-to-nose, his eyes burned into Kagome's.  He felt like smirking when she shrank from the intensity of his glare.  "You lied to me and I want to know why!" There was a sharp edge to his voice as he hissed out the words.  

Kagome stared at him.  Behind the undulated anger she saw the pain she had caused him, and it hurt her more than she could have imagined.  Once again she felt frustrated with herself.  With the combination of guilt and self-ire, she did the only thing she knew in situations like this one, she let loose her anger.

"Let go of me, Inu Yasha!  And just what are you talking about?"  Inu Yasha's ears laid flat at her high-pitched tone.  "You drag me off, yelling at me, nearly wrenching my arm out the socket, and for what?"  This time the miko did not turn away.  Somewhere in a small corner of her mind, she prayed that it was something else the inu youkai was speaking of, but the more rational part, the one that ruled most of her thinking processes, knew exactly what the hanyou was about.

"Keh!" Inu Yasha released his hold on her, but his eyes never left her face.  "You know damn well what I am talking about!  This morning, something happened with you and you come up with some bullshit story about your schoolbooks!  I want to know what is going on with you.  And don't lie to me again."  This last came out in a muttered warning.

Kagome blinked as she felt the familiar hot prickling of tears well up in her eyes.  Fighting to hold them back, she plopped down in the soft grass.  "I didn't want to worry you."  The soft words barely reached Inu Yasha's canine ears.  "I felt like someone was watching me again.  But it was so faint, kinda like last time, but different.  Not as long or as intense.  I can't explain it.  But it was so warm, so…comforting.  I didn't feel threatened, and the way you guys acted when I told you before…" Her words trailed off as her guilt finally consumed her.  A sob escaped the miko as the tears began to fall.

_'Kuso!'_ Inu Yasha swore to himself as he watched a crystal droplet stream down her cheek, to be followed by another.  "Don't cry, Kagome.  You know I hate it when you cry."  Looking around to ensure that none of their companions were spying on them, Inu Yasha crouched down and reached out a clawed hand wiping away her tears, his thumb gently rubbing across her smooth skin.  "Whatever this thing is, we'll figure it out.  But from now on, I want you to stay close.  Got it?" He reached out and pulled her to him as the last of her tears died away.

Kagome nodded as she rested her cheek against Inu Yasha's chest.  His heartbeat thrummed comfortingly in her ear.  "I guess we should go back so I can explain to the others." Her heart sank as she thought of confronting her friends.  She knew they knew that she had lied, but it still didn't make things any easier.  

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"What's Inu Yasha doing?" Shippou cried out as he watched the hanyou drag off his protesting surrogate mother.

"This is between Inu Yasha and Kagome, Shippou.  Let them work out their differences." Miroku's said with a heavy sigh.  Shippou was still too young to understand what was going on.  

"But Kagome didn't do anything!" The kit yelled in defense of his friend.  He could not fathom what was happening or why.  His innocent green eyes shone with concern as he turned to the taijiya, silent pleading for understanding in his shimmering orbs.

"Kagome-chan will be fine, Shippou.  Houshi-sama is right, they need to work this out themselves." Sango picked up the sulking child and cuddled him to her.

"Why won't you tell me what Inu Yasha is mad about?" Shippou insisted.

Sango and Miroku both sighed as the retreating figures of the hanyou and young miko disappeared into the thick shadows of the surrounding forest.  "Perhaps when they return, Shippou, Kagome-sama will explain things." The houshi sat crossed legged beneath the shade of a large tree, resting his back against the trunk.  He hoped the hanyou would not make matters worse, but he also knew Inu Yasha would most likely be the only one right now to get any answers from the future girl.  

"Why don't you and kirara go play, Shippou-chan.  We may not rest again until nightfall." The kitsune glanced at Sango skeptically before finally running off to play a game of tag with the two-tailed neko.  "Do you think Kagome is okay, Houshi-sama?" Sango finally asked Miroku after several minutes.

"Hai.  I think she is afraid of worrying us.  I am sure what ever is causing her to act this way, she will tell us when she is ready." Miroku closed his eyes as he silently prayed his words to be true and once again for the stubborn hanyou to not make the situation worse. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The dim light of the low fire cast an orange glow on the occupants of the small camp.  Looking around her, the woman cloaked in darkness observed the faces of the sleeping travelers.  Above her the inu hanyou slept lightly on a tree branch.  Though his ears twitched, she knew he could not sense her presence.  At the base of the tree below him lay the young miko from the future.  Her small form was huddled beneath her modern day traveling bed.  Curled up into a tight ball at the miko's side slept the kitsune kit, he too unaware of the goddess who stood so near.  Closer to the fire lay the tiajiya and the houshi.  They too were deep in slumber.  A soft mewl caught her attention, and the goddess reached down to scratch the soft fur of the fire cat.  Kirara purred contentedly before returning to her mistress's side.

Kirin tipped the wooden bowl she held, dumping out its contents onto the ground.  With thoughtful eyes she watched the thirsty earth absorb the sacred fluid, drinking greedily her offering.  As the last drops of the seeing waters soaked into the ground, the dirt began to crack, split and pucker.  Where once a puddle of silver liquid had been, now grew a bright green vine.  As it curled up toward the goddess, small nubs budded then burst open to reveal fragrant white flowers.  The moon blossoms glowed with an ethereal light, their paleness contrasting against the brilliance of the foliage they came from.  

Leaning over, Kirin plucked one of the delicate blooms, smiling as the broken stem dripped a silvery sap onto her small hand.  She licked lightly at the drop, the bitter taste filling her mouth before she swallowed it.  Reveling in the sweet warmth the single drop emitted, Kirin smiled before a pale blue light flashed; where once had been a lovely elfish goddess, now stood a silvery unicorn.  The unicorn's golden horn spiraled in the center of the creature's forehead as her long tail trailed behind her.  With a flick of her tail, Kirin galloped off toward the dense forest, a smile curving her lips.  The first step in manipulating the destiny of the young miko was complete.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

A/N: I do apologize for taking so long to get this out.  I have been busy, and when not busy, to be honest, very lazy!  But I finally did get it up!  YAY!  I hope you liked this chapter.  There is a plot developing here though it seems slow going.  

**Aizen-Myoo:  **The Japanese god of love, worshipped by prostitutes, landlords, singers and musicians. He is considered to be beneficent to mankind. Originally he was a god of the Shingon and Tendai and represented love that changes into desiring 'enlightenment'.

For this fic, the latter will apply for the god of love.  Don't ask me what desiring 'enlightenment' means either.  As far as I could figure in my research, it means two things – though I could be sorely wrong—a better relationship between the two lovers with friendship being the basis, and a more physical relationship between the two.  I am still reading up on the subject, so please don't bombard me with questions.  When I have true understanding of it, or if someone out there actually knows what the exact meaning of this is could tell me, then I will explain it better for all!

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**  It encourages the next chapter!


End file.
